Le complexe d'Excalibur
by Chrysoss
Summary: Aioros, appelé en urgence chez son voisin le Capricorne, le trouve en bien mauvaise posture. Saura-t-il faire fi de son ressentiment pour l'aider?


Le complexe d'Excalibur

En grimpant les marches de la maison du Capricorne, Aioros maudissait son fichu tempérament de boy-scout. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Shura, son estimé voisin, lui lance cet appel au secours et pourquoi, surtout, avait-il accepté de l'aider? Bien que leurs relations, jadis si conflictuelles, se soient apaisées depuis la résurrection des Saints, l'Espagnol aurait dû comprendre qu'au regard de l'ardoise qu'il devait au Grec, il valait mieux s'adresser ailleurs pour les missions de secours.

Telles étaient les pensées du Sagittaire quand il entra dans la demeure de son ex-adversaire, sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer. Cependant, alors que déjà se dessinaient les contours de la si célèbre statue qui avait fait la réputation de ce temple et de son gardien, le spectacle qui s'offrit à Aioros lui fit oublier aussitôt toute son aigreur.

Il vit une forme étrange couchée devant l'effigie de sa déesse, mi humaine, mi… rocailleuse. Shura, entièrement nu, était semble-t-il couché sur un rocher. Rocher d'où émergeaient pourtant, parallèles au sol, des épaules et une tête, fort jolies d'ailleurs, celles d'Eurydice. Le grec, qui connaissait l'histoire de la jeune fille, n'eut aucun mal à appréhender ce qui s'était passé.

Apparemment, elle s'était adonnée, avec Shura, au pêché de chair (nul ne pourrait lui en jeter la pierre, pensa à ce sujet Aioros. Il y avait belle lurette qu'Orphée l'avait quittée et elle était libre de faire profiter de ses charmes qui elle voulait. Bien que sa principale erreur aura été d'oublier que tant d'autres Saints étaient près à lui conter fleurette et plus si affinités, à commencer par le Sagittaire, lui-même…). Pour une raison indéterminée, la pauvrette, désormais évanouie, avait recouvré la forme qui l'avait autrefois condamnée à supporter sans se plaindre les éléments mélomanes de son compagnon.

L'histoire aurait pu s'en arrêter là si, dans la métamorphose, la douce enfant n'avait pas « retenu » ce que nombre de peuplades qualifient de partie principale de tout individu mâle.

- Tu t'es coincé la… tenta sans préambule Aioros, peinant de plus en plus à maîtriser un fou rire tonitruant.

- No Comment, grogna seulement Shura.

- Et devant la statue d'Athéna en plus… Il est fait d'une belle étoffe, le meilleur de ses guerriers….

- Oui bon, ça va. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Comme si tu n'avais jamais amené tes conquêtes dans l'enceinte, sacrée je te le rappelle, de ton temple.

- Certes, mais te voilà bien attrapé, sans mauvais jeux de mots, pour ta conduite impie.

- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais plutôt que de te gargariser de ma déconvenue, si tu nous aidais plutôt à nous dépêtrer ? Je n'ose bouger un muscle de peur de la blesser. Ou pire, de briser quelque chose qui lui serait utile, une fois qu'elle aura recouvré sa forme habituelle.

Un rictus au coin des lèvres, Aioros rétorqua :

- Tu peux très bien t'en sortir seul. Souviens-toi de ce que tu avais professé tantôt, lors de notre duel : « Il suffit de découper tout ce qui dépasse ». A moins que tu ne préfères que je m'en charge ?

Pour le style, le Sagittaire se saisit d'une de ses flèches et testa le tranchant de son index, lequel se barbouilla immédiatement de sang. Mal à l'aise, le Capricorne répliqua :

- Sans façon, si j'avais voulu employer cette méthode, c'est Deathmask ou Aphrodite que j'aurais appelé. Arrête ton numéro de psychopathe, ça ne te va pas du tout. Et, par la grâce de sa majesté Athéna, délivre-moi je t'en supplie !

Beau joueur, Aioros se prit à réfléchir, exercice difficile s'il en était pour un résidant du Sanctuaire. Fouillant dans sa mémoire, il crut se souvenir que certaines espèces de mouettes, pour briser les palourdes dont elles étaient si friandes, les entraînaient dans les airs, puis les jetaient sur les récifs. En appliquant ce même processus, le Grec pourrait employer ses ailes pour faire prendre de l'altitude au couple maudit, avant de le relâcher sur le sol. Toutefois, si la résistance d'un Saint aux chocs divers et variés était plus qu'avérée, il n'en était certainement pas de même pour celle d'Eurydice. Après tout, comme le soutenait Shura, nul ne savait où commençait son corps véritable dans ce cocon de pierre. Prudence était donc de mise.

- Bon, adjugea Aioros. Je ne vois plus qu'une solution…

Quelques heures plus tard, à la taverne de Rodorio.

Aiolia manqua plusieurs fois de s'étouffer avec sa bière, au récit de son aîné. Pleurant à chaudes larmes, il s'enquit :

- Et alors ? Comment ce bon Shura a-t-il réussi à se délivrer de ce « complexe d'Excalibur » ?

- Elémentaire, cher petit frère, j'ai simplement demandé l'assistance de Shun d'Andromède. Soit le plus à même de les délivrer.

- Ne me dis pas… qu'il les a réchauffés tous les deux !

- Mais non, triple idiot ! Il a simplement levé la malédiction d'Eurydice, en utilisant les réminiscences du cosmos d'Hadès qui sommeillent en lui. Shura en aura été quitte pour quelques gonflements mal placés, ainsi qu'à une belle entaille à son charisme, et Eurydice a quelques heures d'observations chez Mû. Tout est bien qui finit bien, en somme.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, annonça le Lion avec un sourire malicieux. Sur le chemin des arènes, j'ai justement croisé Argol, qui allait soi-disant s'entraîner avec Shura. J'espère pour lui que Persée aura la présence d'esprit de retirer le bouclier qu'il porte toujours dans le dos. Sinon, à la moindre émotion malvenue, notre bel Ibère pourrait avoir le destin dont il rêve depuis toujours : la statue à son effigie !

Sur cette terrible prophétie, les deux frères cédèrent définitivement au plus grand éclat de rire que cette partie de la Grèce n'avait jamais connu.

FIN


End file.
